darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1109
As Gerard's zombies begin Collinwood's destruction, Julia escapes by the stairway into time. Synopsis Teaser : The great house of Collinwood in the present time. Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman have learned that something terrible has happened to Quentin, but they don't know what it is, nor do they know where he is. But they are aware that his disappearance may be the prelude to the total disaster that will soon threaten the lives of everyone at Collinwood. Barnabas and Julia go to the second floor of the Old House and discover that the heartbeat is coming from Quentin's portrait. They realize that Gerard has buried him alive somewhere. Act I The children rush into the room and Carrie realizes that Gerard is trying to re-create events from 1840, and if Quentin dies, Tad says that he and Carrie will die as well. Barnabas pleads with them to tell him where the 1840 Quentin was buried. Tad tells them he was buried in an unmarked grave on the outskirts of the cemetery. At the graveyard, Daphne, again wearing her 19th century clothing, places flowers on Quentin's grave. Moments later, Barnabas and Julia show up and find the unmarked grave, and Daphne quickly hides behind a tree. Act II Barnabas begins to dig up Quentin's grave. Back at the Old House, the children are frightened about the consequences they face now that they betrayed Gerard. Gerard then appears to them and motions for them to follow him. At the graveyard, Barnabas finishes digging up the grave and they rescue Quentin just in time. Meanwhile, Daphne is in the tower room at Collinwood when the children show up, with Gerard close behind. Tad realizes Gerard has brought them to the tower room for some other reason, not just to be with Daphne. Gerard opens a closet and gives Daphne a box, and Daphne pleads with Gerard to "not go through with this." She begs him to take her instead, but Gerard abruptly leaves and locks the room. Daphne tells the children to put on the clothes that are in the box. Back at the graveyard, Quentin recalls that he was possessed by the 1840 Quentin and that the destruction of Collinwood happens after Gerard waves a green flag three times out of a window at Collinwood. Quentin says they must get to the children immediately, and assures them they are probably no longer at the Old House. Gerard is in the playroom, looking over the doll-house, which has been destroyed by fire, much like the real Rose Cottage. He hears Barnabas, Julia and Quentin approach from the outside. Quentin opens the doors and they find the children are not there, and they must keep looking. In the tower room, the children finishing putting on their new clothes, which combines elements of 19th century fashion with modern day clothing, and the same clothes they were wearing in 1995. Quentin comes rushing in as Barnabas and Julia look on. They're relieved that the children are safe, but Quentin says he wants to be alone with the children. After Barnabas, Julia and Daphne leave, Quentin calls Gerard out. Act III After Gerard doesn't appear, he takes the children to a window and begins to perform a ceremony to bring David and Hallie back and end the possession. The ceremony appears to be initially working, however Gerard appears. Quentin approaches him and claims victory over him, but Gerard grabs him by the neck and throws him on a bed. The children flee the room and Gerard waves the green flag out of the window. In the graveyard, zombies rise from their graves. Later, Barnabas and Julia return to the tower room and find Quentin by himself. He says he was unable to stop Gerard and the children are gone. Barnabas tells him that Daphne also escaped and they can't find her. Quentin says they need to find the children. Meanwhile, the children are hiding in the playroom and Daphne rushes in. The three embrace, but Daphne notices Gerard standing in the corner. Gerard slowly approaches them and Daphne screams. Downstairs, Gerard's zombies enter the foyer. Act IV Quentin rushes to the playroom and finds the children dead, killed by Gerard. Daphne is still clinging to life, and Quentin tries to help her. She apologizes to Quentin, but then asks why Gerard had to destroy Rose Cottage. She dies mid-sentence, leaving Quentin heartbroken. In the foyer, the zombies begin destroying Collinwood, burning and breaking everything in sight. Julia and Barnabas appear on the landing and try to escape, but are spotted by the zombies and they chase after them. Quentin is still in the playroom with Daphne, and he finally lays her to rest. He leaves the playroom and meets Barnabas and Julia in the hallway, while the zombies try to break through a door. Quentin, on the verge of a mental breakdown, tells them that Daphne and the children are dead. He tells them to escape and he staggers away. The zombies break through the door and grab Barnabas. Julia opens the door to the playroom and she finds the stairway through time. Barnabas begs her to go up the stairs and promises to follow. She runs up the stairs and Barnabas is finally able to break free, but the staircase disappears and he only sees the linen closet. Julia reaches the other end of the staircase and finds herself in the darkened, but different looking west wing. She sees Carrie, alive, and realizes she must be in the 19th century. Memorable quotes : Quentin: The destruction of Collinwood is beginning now. We've got to find Daphne and the children. It's our last chance. ---- : Quentin: Escape from this house while you still can....This house belongs to the dead. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * James Storm as Gerard Stiles * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * David Henesy as David Collins / Tad Collins * Kathy Cody as Hallie Stokes / Carrie Stokes * James Donahue as Zombie * James Langrall as Zombie * Al Lust as Zombie * Richard Mollich as Zombie * Chuck Morgan as Zombie * Victor Romano as Zombie Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1107. * This episode featuring thirteen actors is the largest on-screen cast of any episode in the series, although only seven of them have speaking parts. * James Storm provides the opening narration for this episode even though he has not yet spoken on camera. He also provided the opening voice-over in 1066. * Chuck Morgan, who appears here as an unnamed Zombie, also appeared as a Zombie named Emory Pace in 963 and 964. * Final appearance of characters David Collins and Hallie Stokes; they make a brief appearance here as they have been possessed by the spirits of Tad Collins and Carrie Stokes since 1096. Kathy Cody would later reprise her character in the Big Finish audio dramas beginning with Carriage of the Damned. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood foyer. Story * A different army of zombies, in that instance led by Jeb Hawkes, was seen to menace the inhabitants of Collinwood in 962 to 966. * David and Hallie are stated to be the astral twins of Tad and Carrie. * The sixth and final event of the destruction of Collinwood, known simply as "murder" occurs as Gerard kills Daphne, David, and Hallie in the playroom. The murders are not shown on camera. It will be revealed in 1113 that Elizabeth was also killed by Gerard. * While in the year 1995, Mrs. Johnson told Barnabas and Julia that she was with David when he died, but she is not shown to be present when the disaster strikes. (Possibly as a result of Barnabas and Julia's foreknowledge of the incident it didn't happen, i.e. they were able to effect change in a small way despite not preventing the main event.) * David also died in 836; however, that version of history was negated when Barnabas time-travelled back to the year 1897. * GHOSTWATCH: Gerard's ghost appears to Tad, Carrie and Daphne. He then summons zombies back to life to destroy Collinwood. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: Carrie's alive. Bloopers and continuity errors * Jonathan Frid mistakes the green flag as being a red flag, even though Quentin told him it was a green flag seconds earlier. * When Quentin is at the tower window with David and Hallie, he mistakenly refers to them as the "ancestral twins" of Tad and Carrie. He then corrects himself to say "astral twins." * In Act III, Quentin is with David and Hallie at the window. Hallie is to his left and David to the right. Then there's a shot of Gerard, and Quentin turns around -- and the children have switched places. We see the same thing in the shot right before the one from outside the window--David/Tad and Hallie/Carrie are standing in the opposite places. This is because the outside-the-window shot is actually shot with a mirror, as were other such shots (such as when Will Loomis jumps out the window in 1970 Parallel Time). * In Act IV, as the zombies destroy Collinwood, a swag of fabric can be seen onscreen unrolling above the actors to drop dust and debris onto the set. Also, one zombie accidentally throws a green coat over another's head during the wrecking scene. * When Barnabas, Julia, and Quentin leave the tower room, the edge of the set can be seen. As they walk through the door, they go behind the wall of the set, and then re-appear past the edge of the set. * When the zombies enter into the foyer, the statue that falls near Julia in 1995 is on top of the landing, but in the next scene with the zombies in the foyer, it is not there.'' We saw it fall in the earlier scene.'' * During the destruction of the foyer, a black-cloaked zombie walks up the stairs, and his hood falls off. We see him put it back on. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1109 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1109 - The Last Straw The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1109 Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes